


Moment

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sells himself sometimes. It's quick, easy money. Yeah this last guy beat him a bit, but then Sammy's there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

Dean groaned. Had to get back to Sammy. At least the asshole had dropped him near the motel.  Picking himself up, he unsteadily walked down the sidewalk. Digging the key out of his pocket he fitted it in the lock, praying Sammy was already asleep. Instead the door swung open and Sam was looking up at him.

“You should be in bed,” Dean slurred, pushing past him for the bathroom, hoping Sam would think he’d just been drinking.

“You’re hurt,” said Sam, following him.

“No I’m fine, It’s just…”

The light flicked on, showing the lie. His arms were bruised and his pants torn. “Shut that off,” he growled.

Sam hesitated. Dean reached over and shut it off. “You didn’t see nothing.”  He climbed into one of the beds, wincing and turning towards the wall.

The bed creaked as Sam climbed in behind him. Dean closed his eyes as gentle hands touched his shoulder and then started tugging his shirt off. There wasn’t any strength to resist as the shirt was tugged over his shoulders, soft hands moving over bruises. “I know what you’ve been doing, Dean.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “I lost the money Dad gave us.”

“Dad never gives us enough.” Sam’s hands moved down to tug off the ripped pants. Dean was glad for the darkness, glad for the evidence to be hidden in shadows. What he didn’t expect was Sam’s hand wrapping around his cock. “Do any of them take care of you?”

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was quiet, but he didn’t push him away. His little brother rolled him onto his back and the bed creaked more as he slid down and licked at Dean’s cock. Moaning softly, he couldn’t help but wonder where he’d learn to do this.

“You haven’t…?” the worry was thick in his voice as he rested a hand in Sam’s hair.

“No,” Sam met his eyes in the darkness. “Only you.” He went down on him, making Dean groan and arch up against him.

It felt good, so much better than those men who touched him in the dark. Yeah, he got good money out of it, but they were only after a pair of pretty green eyes and a tight little ass. This was Sammy and maybe it was fucked up that they were even doing this but then again nothing in their lives was ever normal.

Sam pulled off after a minute, wiping his mouth. “Can I make you feel good?”

Dean looked down at him. “There’s some condoms in my bag.”

He took a breath and adjusted himself while waiting for Sam to come back. They took comfort where they could; it had always been this way for them. Kneeling between Dean’s legs, Sam’s finger reached down to touch him, gentle and slick, where the man had only taken, perhaps enjoying Dean’s cries a little too much.

It never took long for Sam to prepare him, especially after a night like this. Leaning up, Sam kissed him, making Dean moan against his soft lips and spread his legs a little wider. “Give it to me,” he breathed, wanting to forget all the other hands that had touched him.

Sam pushed inside, so much smaller than the others. Dean mentally ordered himself to stop comparing and leaned up to kiss him again, running a hand down his side. Sam’s hand wrapped around his cock and they moved together in the darkness.

It never took long, not with the two of them, twin heartbeats and moaning voices. Sam groaned first, Dean right behind, nearly crying at the tender way Sam always touched him; but he would never say so.

There was the rattle of keys in the door. Dad. Dean reached down and grabbed the blankets to cover them both, pushing Sam onto his side and moving away as he tugged the sheet to his chin, hoping his wrecked clothes would go unnoticed.

The door swung open and Dean’s hand automatically went to the pistol under the pillow. Dad quickly closed the door, eyes sweeping over the pair in the bed and meeting Dean’s gaze. He gave a small nod and headed into the bathroom. Sam moved first, quickly getting the condom into the bin and grabbing a pair of shorts and shirt from Dean’s bag before zipping it up.

Dean tugged his clothes on under the sheets and leaned over to give Sam a tiny kiss. Sam squeezed his hand and rolled over, pretending to be asleep before Dad came back out and climbed into the other bed.

Dean lay awake, even after Dad and Sam were snoring. Quietly he rolled over and tucked himself around Sam, breathing in the scent of his hair. He could tell Dad he’d got in a fight in school, if he even asked about the bruises. Dad didn’t seem to question much, anymore. Closing his eyes, feeling Sam’s heartbeat under his hand, he knew for the moment that he was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
